A Secret Affair
by coolgamer
Summary: Sequel to A Present for Roxas. Sora continues his relationship with Roxas and Riku after the events of Roxas' birthday. AU RikuxRoxasxSora
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is a continuation of my oneshot: A Present for Roxas. I've wanted to continue it for a while.**

**Summary: Sora continues his relationship with Roxas after the wonderful birthday the blonde had. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Warnings: Contains incest, I normally don't do these kind of stories but this one seemed to want to be continued.**

**~Continue?~**

Sora sighed as he slouched onto the couch, it had been a month since Roxas' birthday and things had been a bit awkward since then. School had finally finished just last week and Sora was excited to start summer break, and hopefully get rid of the awkward tension with Roxas. Ever since that day they hadn't been able to discuss anything, what with the two of them being busy with finals and all they were rarely home except for meal times and then their parents were home, so they couldn't exactly discuss the situation.

Roxas was in his first year of college now and was moving in with Riku and so he had been spending a lot of time moving. To make matters even worse, their parents had decided to move to their grandmother's house when the woman got sick, so their parents were in the process of moving as well. Sora still wasn't sure what he was going to do, he didn't want to move from this town.

Sora closed his eyes as he lay on the couch, trying to get rid of all the stress he felt. His heart ached because he didn't want to move away from Roxas, especially with things the way they were. He clutched at his chest, if things became negative then he wouldn't mind moving, but if Roxas was fine with what happened he wanted to stay, he just didn't know how.

As Sora began drifting off he didn't hear the footsteps approach him quietly. He was just beginning to fully fall asleep when he felt a hand on his back, he didn't open his eyes but froze a bit. He felt it rub his back and he relaxed a bit but kept his eyes closed as the hand slipped to the bottom of his shirt. He felt the fabric rustle as the hand slipped under and up his back, touching the bare skin underneath.

He felt the owner move closer another hand working itself underneath his shirt this one moving along his chest. Sora moved slightly so he wasn't lying on top of the hand but was still slightly on his stomach. His breathing hitched as the hand on his back traveled downwards and ran across the top of his pants. He waited in anticipation as the hand ran over his clothed ass and thighs as the hand on his chest moved over his nipples.

The hand on his ass finally slipped underneath the fabric and felt along his cheeks, exploring every inch of his privates. The hands fondled his package a bit, jerking off the growing member and massaging his balls before retreating to the back. It moved teasingly over the curves of his ass till it slipped into the crack and teased his hole.

The hand on his chest continued to play with his nipples as a finger dipped into his hole and then another. Sora moaned, not being able to remain quiet as he felt the movements inside him. He heard the owner chuckle, flushing as he recognized his brother's laugh. After a moment as Sora grew very hard and really felt the need to release both hands exited his clothes and Roxas moved back.

Sora forced his eyes open, their lust filled gaze turned to Roxas in confusion as Sora turned onto his back fully to look up at the blonde. His legs spread out naturally, wanting Roxas in between them as Sora breathed heavily while looking up at his brother. Roxas smirked down at Sora in what appeared to be utter satisfaction.

"It seems there are many things we need to discuss," Roxas spoke as he sat on the table in front of the couch.

"Roxas?" Sora breathed out with difficulty.

"Well since we're finally alone let's talk about the events from before," Roxas explained as Sora sat up weakly.

Sora stiffened worried about what was going to happen, but confused at Roxas' earlier actions, "Alright..."

"To make things short, that won't be the last time we share a bed," Roxas spoke after a few minutes.

"What?" Sora asked surprised.

Roxas smirked, "You heard me, from now on you will be joining us in bed no matter what."

"But...I can't..." Sora began looking so lost.

"And why not?" Roxas asked, his look darkening.

"Well...because...mom and dad are moving...I'm going to have to go with them..." Sora began as he tried to figure something out.

"I'll discuss it with mom and dad, Riku has no problem with you moving in, and you don't want to leave your friends do you?" Roxas asked, though the tone he used for friends hinted at something different then what he meant.

Sora blushed and nodded weakly, "Yes..."

"Then let me speak with mom, after all it'd be cruel for her to make you leave your boyfriend," Roxas added as he stood up.

"Boyfriend?" Sora asked confused.

"Well by that I mean me of course, but mom doesn't need to know that detail. Mom's such a romantic and she wouldn't want to break up a newly formed love, that's why she's fine with me moving in with Riku," Roxas explained as he smirked at Sora.

"But...won't mom want to meet him?" Sora asked afraid to lie to his parents.

"Oh in time yes, but she doesn't have time now, she'll want to meet him when she visits or we visit her. Till then we can just say you have one," Roxas explained.

"And when it comes time to meet him?" Sora asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, there will be a boyfriend by then," Roxas promised, "So?"

Sora was quiet for a moment, "Why are you doing this?"

Roxas smirked before walking around the couch to lean over the back and wrap his arms around Sora. Sora gasped as he brother played with his nipples through his shirt, his other hand rubbing Sora's member through his shorts. Sora writhed underneath Roxas as the blonde leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Because ever since that night you're mine to do what I please with, and no one is going to separate us," Roxas whispered as he continued his ministrations, "After all you don't want any of this to end do you?"

Sora shook his head, not being able to think clearly as he moaned out, "No..."

"Good, " Roxas pulled his hands away as he stepped back, "Take care of your problem and begin packing, I have to go arrange things with Riku now. I'll be back later to discuss the plan with mom."

Sora groaned as his brother left the house leaving the young brunette unsatisfied. Sora weakly got up and made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom. He began to take care of his erection, and when he found that he couldn't just finish it off with his own touch he began to fantasize about Roxas taking him over and over again.

It wasn't long till he released into the toilet moaning loudly as he cried out Roxas' name. He collapsed against the wall, feeling very spent. He wiped off his hand and the bathroom with toilet paper before flushing away the evidence. He washed his hands and went into his room, planning on going to sleep for a few but his phone rang.

He opened it and gasped aloud at the picture that came up in the message first. It showed a handcuffs and whip lying on a bed. The message under it got Sora's member jumping again and the brunette began to breathe heavily.

_'You better be packed by the time I get home, if not then you will be punished, and I won't wait till you move into the apartment to do it. Also don't touch yourself after seeing the picture.'_

Sora groaned as he felt the need to jerk off, but controlled the urge. He tried to picture something disgusting or cold but couldn't get rid of it. He began to slowly pack up, trying to forget the pain in his private regions as he set about his task. It seemed like forever till Sora had almost all his stuff packed and his mom and brother returned home.

As he went down to greet them he saw his mother and Roxas in the kitchen talking. Sora stopped at the door and watched the conversation, amazed at how different Roxas can be around people.

"Won't he be in the way?" their mother asked worriedly.

"Not at all! It's his senior year, let him graduate with his friends, he was going to go to college here anyways, so why make him move only to have him move back?" Roxas explained.

"Well..." Their mother began trying to find a reasonable reason.

"Plus all his friends are here, and also there is his boyfriend he doesn't want to leave behind," Roxas explained.

"Boyfriend?" Their mother asked in surprise.

"Sora didn't tell you?" Roxas asked looking confused.

Their mother shook her head, "No...he has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the guys great! Sora talked about him a lot to me, hasn't told me the guys name but I can tell he likes Sora a lot," Roxas explained.

Their mom sighed, "I hadn't realized."

"Sora was probably too embarrassed and worried you'd make a huge deal out of it, this being his first serious relationship," Roxas guessed.

"Well...if there is really something so important, and since he is going to be coming back here in a year anyways, plus it is senior year...then I guess I have no problem, but only if Riku is okay with it!" Their mother agreed reluctantly.

Roxas smiled, "Riku was the one to offer, and I did speak with Sora he seemed a bit reluctant to ask you because he thought you'd say no."

"That boy is too shy for his own good...I'm happy he's found someone that will take care of him though," The woman sighed, "You'll take care of him won't you?"

"Of course, he's my brother I'd never hurt him!" Roxas promised.

"You two get along so well...I couldn't ask for better children," Their mother praised.

Roxas smiled, "Well with such a perfect little brother how could I not get along with him."

"Roxas?" Their mother asked slightly thrown off.

"I just meant that he seems to be able to take my mind off the worst situations and just be an emotional support, plus he is so nice to everyone, he seems perfect, heck I've heard our neighbors call him that," Roxas quickly explained.

Their mother laughed, "You're right about that, well then I guess it's settled, I'll talk to his school about the arrangements."

Roxas nodded and began to leave the kitchen, catching sight of brown hair quickly fleeing up the stairs as he left. Roxas smirked before following his brother upstairs and to his room to talk with him. He was pleased to see boxes packed and the room looking a bit empty. Sora jumped as he heard the door close behind him.

Roxas locked the door and approached his little brother, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist as he put his head on Sora's shoulder. His head nuzzled the area of Sora's neck where it seemed to fit comfortably. Sora shivered as he felt the hot air against his neck and relaxed against Roxas.

"Well it looks like the plan worked, now you can't escape," Roxas spoke up after a moment, his head turning into Sora's neck.

The blonde took a deep smell of Sora's neck, enjoying the faint scent of the sea his brother naturally had. He licked his brother's neck causing Sora to stiffen and he smirked, nibbling at the tantalizing neck before him.

"Roxas...mom's home..." Sora whimpered quietly.

"So? We'll hear her come up, and besides as long as we're quiet it's fine," Roxas assured, his hands sneaking under Sora's pants.

Sora moaned, Roxas' other hand cover his mouth as they moved to the bed. Roxas sat back against the headboard with Sora between his legs. He continued fondling Sora before he released the brunette. He pushed Sora around and his eyes met his brother's and he smirked.

"Undress," Roxas ordered.

Sora followed the orders and began pulling off each article of clothing he had on. It didn't take long till he was bare to the world and to Roxas, his member standing at attention. Roxas smirked as he looked over his brother's body.

"Give me a show," Roxas ordered.

Sora flushed but began stroking his cock in tentative strokes his other hand massaging his balls. He glanced at Roxas and saw the blonde didn't look to impress and Sora gulped, not wanting to disappoint the older boy. Sora began to tweak his own nipples trying to keep quiet as he jerked his cock in quick movements. He saw Roxas moved and unzip his jeans, his large dick being pulled out.

Sora continued to pleasure himself simply as Roxas half-heartedly stroked his semi-hard member. Roxas' eyes ordered Sora to silently do more and Sora flushed as he tried to figure out what more he could do. After a moment of thought he began sucking on a few of his fingers and as he get them wet he leaned back against the foot board so Roxas could still see his dick and his now twitching hole.

Roxas grinned excitedly at seeing the twitching hole and it grew wider as Sora brought a finger down and began to tease it. His other hand left his cock as he moved it to his crack pulling it open using both hands to show Roxas the inside of the hot hole, before his first hand returned to his cock. He slowly entered a finger and then two until there was at least three. He glanced at Roxas and saw the blonde was entranced with his hole and wondered what else he could do to impress his brother.

Sora began to try to get the last of his fingers in and he moaned as he bent over some from the strain. He began to thrust the top of his hand in and out of his hole and he heard Roxas moan at the sight. Finally Roxas spoke up his next order, and Sora flushed even more at it.

"On your knees, your ass facing me. Use your hand to hold open your ass as you fist yourself," The blonde ordered.

"Fist?"

Roxas smirked, "Stuff your whole fist in your quivering hole."

Sora nodded as he got on his knees, his twitching hole facing Roxas, empty due to Sora's movements. Sora took his hand away from his cock and pulled at one of his ass cheeks as Sora's hand got into position. Sora slowly pushed it in, biting the blankets beneath him as he forced it deeper till it came to at least his wrist. He was very uncomfortable and wasn't sure how to proceed.

He began twisting his fists and trying to force it deeper and pull out some, moaning as his hole clenched around his hand. He heard Roxas moan and groan from behind him. Sora continued this for a while, breathing harshly till he heard Roxas order him to stop and to pull his fist out.

Sora turned to his brother who motioned him over. Sora crawled over to Roxas, and the blonde began to jerk off quickly. Sora sat there confused on what to do as his brother forced his head near his dick. It didn't take long till Roxas released all over Sora's face coating him in the white sticky substance. Roxas released Sora and pulled out his phone, taking a picture of Sora's face and then of the rest of his body. He also pulled Sora close and took a picture of his gaping hole still twitching.

"Our first documentation of our events," Roxas explained, "I sent the ones of you with your fist in your ass to Riku, he'll take care of the rest."

"The rest?" Sora asked confused.

"Of course, mo expects you to have a boyfriend right?" Roxas asked looking at his brother as if he was being an idiot.

Sora nodded confused, "Right..."

"Well if you have to have one it might as well be one that will join us in bed, Riku will be putting these on the internet till we get a suitable match," Roxas explained.

"What if..." Sora began.

"None of your friends will find them so stop worrying, besides this is what you're going to be doing a lot from now on, why hide it?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas..." Sora groaned with a pout.

"Don't give me that, I'm in charge here, not you," Roxas snapped, "Am I understood?"

"Yes..." Sora agreed reluctantly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes...master."

Roxas smirked, "Good boy, now get cleaned up, dinner is about done I'm sure."

Sora watched his brother wipe off and then dress before leaving the room. Sora moaned, unsure of what to do now, but began cleaning himself off. He looked in the mirror and realized that his face was still flushed. He wondered what was going to happen now, he seemed to have gotten caught up in something he wasn't quite sure he wanted, yet at the same time he wasn't complaining.

He figured he'd just have to go with the flow and he quickly exited the room, fully aware that he was about to leave his old life behind. He was nervous for the new life ahead of him and his new lover.

**~End ch. 1~**

**Hope you guys all liked the chapter! This is definitely new for me but Roxas was being an ass and seemed to want this story continued. **

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**~First Day~**

Sora stood at the curb, giving his mother one last hug as his father waited in the car. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then hugged Roxas once more. Riku waved from the doorway and their mother waved back at the boy. She got into the car and it began to pull away, Sora waving goodbye to his parents for the moment as they went down the road.

Once they turned off the street, Roxas grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house. Riku closed the door behind them and remained silent as he watched the brothers in interest. Roxas smirked at Sora as the brunette looked shyly up at his big brother, not sure what to do.

"Undress," Roxas ordered as he began to pull off his clothes.

Sora looked at his brother, "Why?"

Roxas growled and yanked Sora's shirt off forcefully causing the boy to cry out, "Because I told you too."

"Roxas..." Riku spoke up, his clothing being discarded as well.

Roxas looked at his boyfriend before sighing, "We won't be needing clothes around the house anymore."

Sora nodded before he finished undressing feeling nervous in front of the older boys. Riku looked perfectly comfortable in the situation as did Roxas. Sora wondered if they did this a lot, and supposed that they may have. Roxas headed for the living room and the other two boys followed, Riku not seeming to mind being ordered around by the blonde.

"So let's discuss the situation," Roxas began as he turned to Sora.

Sora watched his brother carefully, "Okay..."

"If Riku or I tell you to do something you do it, you're the submissive in this relationship. If we call for you and you're not busy then you answer to us immediately. The only exception to this is for school, it comes first no matter what. You will not goof off understand?" Roxas began.

"Yes..." Sora agreed.

Roxas' look hardened, "If you want to go out and do anything you ask us before doing it, you come straight home after school,"

"What about a job?" Sora asked tentatively.

"A job?" Roxas asked looking at his brother in confusion.

Sora nodded, "Don't I need to pay rent?"

"You already pay rent, with your body. You have no need for a job," Riku spoke from behind Sora.

"You're job is to be yourself, if you must have a job it's too pleasure us whenever we call for you, no arguments asked," Roxas added with a smirk.

"This all seems..." Sora began.

"Seems what?" Roxas asked his eyes darkening even more.

Sora looked down, "A bit extreme..."

"That's because that's what this relationship is now," Roxas spoke as he approached Sora, "You are ours and no one else's. After all we wouldn't want anyone dirtying our pretty pet now would we?"

Riku chuckled, "No we wouldn't."

"Now to continue with the rules, Riku is a dominant, next to me we will split the role. There will be times when I top no matter what, I will always top you, Riku may top me but other times I may top him," Roxas said with a smirk.

Riku chuckled again, "His birthday present awoke something in him, and I must say this new Roxas is so erotic."

Roxas smirked at him before glancing at his boyfriend's privates, "Oh trust me I know how it affects you."

Sora stiffened as Riku walked up to him and his back met the older boy's chest as he stopped right behind him. Sora could feel the silver-haired boy's cock pocking his back, wanting to slip between his naked cracks. Roxas' smirked deepened as he saw Sora's face flush a bright red.

"These rules maybe a bit extreme...but considering the reward for following them?" Roxas began as his eyes met Sora's, "Plus...why would you want to miss out on all this lovely pleasure?"

Before Sora could respond Roxas had moved himself against Sora, the brunette flushing even more if it was possible. Roxas' mouth attacked his their tongues battling for dominance, though Sora knew Roxas would win. Roxas pulled his lovers along to the couch and sat down on it, with his back against the arm rest. He pulled Sora onto the couch, so the boy was on his hands and knees.

"Suck me," Roxas ordered.

Sora complied and took his brother's hardening member in his mouth and began sucking on it. His brother moaned in appreciation and his hands moved along Sora's body till it got to his ass cracks. His hands spread the ass cheeks apart, Sora felt the couch dip behind him and knew Riku was enjoying the view of his entrance.

"Is it twitching?" Roxas asked hungrily.

Riku chuckled, "Very much, it's only had something inside it a couple times but it's already this anxious for more."

"Make sure to take some good up-close pictures, we want to show them everything, his boyfriend needs to like every little bit of him," Roxas spoke.

"Of course, these will definitely interest the guys," Riku sad as Sora heard a camera take a picture.

Roxas smirked as he moaned, Sora taking him deeper into his throat experimentally, "Oh course they will, who couldn't resist this body? Also make sure you get those cameras installed."

Sora pulled away from the cock in his mouth at that, "Cameras?"

Roxas' looked darkened and he smacked Sora's ass causing his brother to cry out, "Did I say you could stop?"

Sora shook his head and went to return to sucking but as his mouth began to cover it his head was pushed down. The dick slipped deep into his throat catching Sora by surprise. He gagged, never having taken the cock so deep before. He was released and took heavy breaths before daring to look at Roxas. Roxas' look only told him to continue or they would continue that way.

Roxas relaxed as Sora continued his sucking willingly before looking at Riku again as the boy took pictures of Sora sucking, "I want cameras in every room, after all we don't want to miss out on any proof of our play do we?"

Riku chuckled again, "Of course not, besides I absolutely love re-watching sex tapes, especially ones we make."

Sora wondered how long it'd be till the boys actually did something with him as he sucked Roxas. He felt his brother twitch and his voice hitch for a moment and knew what was coming. Sora took the cock as deep into his mouth as he could and licked it as he waited for the blonde's release. It didn't take long for Roxas to release deep into his little brother's mouth moaning loudly.

Sora swallow every drop before he pulled away, giving the tip one last longing lick. Roxas' smirk had grown as he watched Sora pull away. His eyes moved down the lithe body and to the brunette's member which was standing proudly. Roxas moved down a bit so only his head lay on the armrest.

"Let me give you some attention," Roxas spoke to the brunette.

Sora moved up the couch till his cock was at Roxas' head, one arm rested against the back of the couch and another on the armrest. He leaned over Roxas' head slightly as the blonde licked the tip teasingly. Sora felt the blonde move behind him, and something bracing his knees as he felt Riku move closer. Roxas took Sora into his mouth and moaned as he felt Riku's head press against his entrance.

Riku pushed into the unprepared hole, dry, but Roxas was used to this by now so it didn't bother the blonde. He seemed to get off more by the slight pain he got from the action. As Riku began thrusting into the blonde, Roxas' legs wrapping around his waist, Riku looked up to see Sora's ass right in front of his face.

He watched as Roxas' hands moved up the soft skin and grabbed the cheeks again. They were spread wide, displaying the luscious pink quivering hole. The oldest boy smirked before he leaned forward as he continued to thrust. He buried his face into the crack and let his tongue dart out to lick the tantalizing hole. Sora moaned loudly from his position and moved his cock deeper into Roxas' throat on instinct. Roxas steadied his brother's hips as he rolled his hips against Riku to take the boy's cock deeper.

Riku pushed his tongue into Sora's hole exploring the vast insides to the best of his abilities. Sora moaned and gasped loudly at the pleasure being bestowed to him. Sora tried to move but he was being held firmly in place by his brother who was moaning and deep throating him expertly. Riku pulled his head back and began pushing a finger into the moist insides of the brunette, smirking as he heard the boy groan.

He continued to insert fingers till he had three in and he moved them throughout the boy's hole. He felt Roxas stop moving and he looked around Sora's body to see the blonde pull away from Sora's dick. The brunette whimpered at the loss of pleasure as Riku removed the fingers to look at the blonde in interest.

"Get something for him will you? His hole must be twitching so bad, and with us preoccupied we don't want to deny him do we?" Roxas asked as he indicated what he had Riku were currently doing.

Riku nodded and pulled reluctantly out of Roxas' tight ass, the blonde moaning at the loss. Riku left the room for his bedroom to find what Roxas had requested. He heard Sora moan and Roxas chuckle and wondered if the blonde was playing with the brunette's hole.

"Get something to put in his mouth also, I want to watch his pretty mouth sucking something," Roxas called back to him.

Riku chuckled as he pulled out a box from their closet and opened it, seeing a vast amount of dildos inside. He pulled out a rather big one, but not too different from their cocks for Sora's ass before grabbing a much larger dildo. He grabbed the mouth gag that he could attach it too and quickly put the stuff together. He returned to the room and smirked as he saw Sora moving against Roxas' fingers, the blonde teasing the brunette happily. Roxas looked back at him as he moved over to them.

Sora looked up and gulped as he saw the bulging dildo that Riku held in his hand. Before he could say anything it was presented to his mouth. He looked at it scared, not wanting to take it but a sharp grab of his cock made him reconsider. He opened his mouth obediently and the gag was forced inside, and it went deep into his throat as the gag was tied around his head. He moaned at the intruding object and whimpered as he tried to remember to breathe from his nose.

Riku smirked in pleasure before moving back to being behind Sora. He gladly slipped back into Roxas' tight entrance as the blonde wrapped himself around his boyfriend's hips. Roxas took Sora back into his mouth deeply and Riku looked down at the dildo he had in his hands. He began to lick it lovingly to wet it up before presenting it to the quivering ass in his face.

He pushed it in, listening to Sora moan around the large gag in his mouth, Riku's smirk growing. He thrust the dildo in and out of Sora, getting into the same rhythm that he used as he thrust into Roxas. The two boys in front of him moaned around the cocks in their mouths and he was pleased as he got those sounds out of them.

He saw Sora shaking and knew the boy was close and looking down at Roxas told him that the boy was ready to release, if his quivering dick meant anything. Riku sped up his thrusts meeting Roxas' rolling hips as he pushed the dildo deeper into Sora's ass. The brunette was moaning more frequently, though it was quieted by the gag in his mouth. It didn't take long for the pleasure to be too much for Sora and he released into Roxas' mouth with a muffled scream. Roxas hungrily drank the cum as his ass muscles clenched and he released onto Riku's chest and the back of Sora's legs. Riku groaned at the sudden tightness and with a few more thrusts spilled his seed into his blonde boyfriend with a moan.

Riku pulled out of Roxas and the blonde's legs collapsed onto the ground, allowing Sora's braced legs to finally collapse. Riku caught him before the brunette smothered Roxas and moved him to the other end of the couch as Roxas sat up. Sora was breathing heavily around the gag and Riku began to take it off the boy and as the gag was pulled out he heard Roxas moan and his own member tighten.

The gag was moist and it made them want to just slam into the brunette's mouth as drool trailed down the corners of his mouth. Roxas moved Sora over so that he was laying on his stomach and Roxas looked at his shaking ass and the dildo still inside of it. Roxas began moving it again listening as Sora gasped loudly at the feeling of being penetrated even further by the dildo.

"Riku give him something to do while I finish this up," Roxas told his boyfriend.

Riku only nodded as he pulled Sora onto his arms so he was on all fours on the couch. He present the boy his dick and Sora took it into his mouth quickly, with a hungry look. He began to thrust into Sora's mouth as the boy moaned around the cock he attempted to take deeper. Roxas pulled the dildo out with a smirk and stared at the gaping cavern in front of him with desire.

"Sora?" Roxas asked lustfully getting the brunette's attention.

The brunette reluctantly removed Riku's member before looking at his brother, "Yes...?"

"What do you want?" Roxas asked as he teasingly traced the hole with the head of his dick.

Sora's gaze was filled with lust as he saw what Roxas was doing, "Fuck me..."

"What was that?" Roxas asked after his brother mumbled.

"Fuck me," Sora spoke louder.

Roxas smirked, "What was that?"

"Please...please fuck me...fill me up...please...master," Sora groaned in despair.

He got no answer from Roxas except a quick thrust filling his empty hole. Sora moaned and Riku shoved his dick back into the brunette's mouth. Sora sucked the dick thrusting into his throat determindly as he moaned around it sending vibrations through it too Riku. Riku moaned and groaned as he sped his thrusts up. Roxas alternated his speed and rhythm to keep Sora on edge and smirked as the brunette moved his ass to meet Roxas' thrusts. He felt the brunette tighten slightly as he grasped his brother's dick and began stroking him.

He quickened his pace as he felt the hole tighten more often out of instinct as he felt the brunette's member twitch. He knew his little brother was close and he planned to fill him completely with his dick. He thrust deep once more as the muscles clenched around him and Sora released onto the couch below and Roxas' hand. Roxas moaned loudly before he released his seed deep inside of Sora with satisfaction.

Sora's moans cause Riku to thrust deep once more causing the brunette to gag before he released into Sora. The brunette hungrily drank it, trying to get every drop without causing himself to gag. Riku finally moved back after a moment an huffed as he exited the moist cavern. He fell to the floor staring at Sora who collapsed the moment Roxas left his ass.

Roxas leaned against the arm rest heavily, panting from their activities and watching his brother in interest. He smirked as he saw some of his seed begin to seep out onto the couch. Roxas turned to Riku who looked at the blonde in confusion.

"We better clean up, I know Sora released onto the couch, I'm going to clean out his hole," Roxas explained.

Riku watched as Roxas pulled Sora on top of him, the brunette weakly moving on quaking limbs. Sora's head was facing Roxas' member as Roxas brought the brunette's ass to his mouth. Sora groaned at the hot breath meeting his hole, he was about to deep throat Roxas when he felt himself be moved down a bit more. He froze as the blonde wrapped his legs around Sora's head forcing the brunette to meet the blonde's hole.

Sora tentatively licked at the leaking white seed left inside the blonde by Riku. Roxas moaned before he began to clean Sora's insides. Sora glanced up to see Riku licking the couch where he had released hungrily and Sora couldn't help but moan. The three continued like this till the couch was clean and the two holes were thoroughly cleaned out.

Sora moved weakly off Roxas and collapsed into a deep sleep the moment he could, the two boys watching him with worried looks. Roxas smoothed his brother's bangs back as he looked him over in worry before sighing. Riku scooped the brunette up as Roxas stepped back and took him to their bedroom, Roxas grabbing the sex toys and tossing them in the bathroom to be cleaned later.

He watched Riku lay his brother on the bed before they left the room quietly. Roxas moved back to the living room as Riku went to the office to work on the proof of their activities. Roxas grabbed cleaned up the house some from their activity before relaxing back on the couch, content with their new life.

**~End ch. 2~**

**I hope you liked the chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot's been changing in my life with things like school and work. I finally got it all in order, for now at least. **

**Reviewer's corner: **

**NarupokeeAurorafan: Glad you enjoy it so far!**

**MoeMoePinkNinja: Glad you love the story so far!**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**~Recordings~**

Sora groaned as he slowly began to wake up, curling slightly more into the bed as he waited for his senses to come together. As he began to wake up a bit more he moved the covers off his head and sat up. He blinked sleepily around the room, noticing that no one else resided in the room. He slowly climbed out of the bed, not minding his lack of clothing as much as the first few weeks of him living in the apartment.

He moved through the house, listening for any sound that his lovers might make. He was disappointed as his search came up empty. It looked like both had already left for work for the day, much to the brunette's disappointment. Sora sighed before turning to head back to the bedroom, not quite sure what he planned to do for the day.

As Sora reentered the bedroom he paused to look around it, finding it to be a bit of a mess. He paused as he saw the camera poised in one corners of the room, blushing as he remembered it was continuously recording. Riku had installed the cameras all over the house, even in the bathroom, Sora had found out embarrassingly enough.

Sora blushed as he remembered learning that particular piece of information as he flopped onto the bed. He had come home from meeting his friends and had been looking for one of his lovers to check in to. He had found Riku in the study at his computer, intently watching something on the screen.

Sora had approached the boy, slowing as he saw what was on the screen, Riku's breathing was heavy as he watched the recording. Sora felt his face redden as he watched the over the platinum blonde's shoulder.

He watched as the water from the shower cascaded down his body, his hand lathering his skin with the soap. His hands moved all over his body, touching each place and careful washing the more intimate parts. Sora felt his breathing quicken as his blush grew more prominent as he watched himself carefully lather his rod.

Riku's heaving breathing was not helping the situation, and Sora nearly jumped as the older boy moved the chair back a bit and leaned back. Sora gulped as he heard a zipper being undone and watched through slowly hazing eyes as Riku's hands began working on his growing hard on. Sora felt his mouth go dry as he watched the boy pull his dick out of his pants.

Sora wasn't sure where his attention needed to be, on the screen that was showing him in a surprisingly not so innocent light or on his older lover who was pleasuring himself. Sora bit back a groan as he shifted, and felt his clothes rub uncomfortably against his growing problem. Sora's hand shakily found his problem and softly touched it, not sure if he should just remain in the background or join his lover.

"Your hole must have been twitching."

Sora jolted at the sound of the college student's voice, his head jerking up to his lover, but found the boy still watching the screen. Sora gulped as he moved his attention to the screen and gasped as he watched himself pleasure his hole as he cleaned the area. Sora was so entranced in the show that he hadn't seen Riku's arm move towards him and pull him forward.

Sora gulped as he was pulled onto the boy's lap, the stiff cock pocking his back as he was pulled against the strong chest. Riku's heavy breathing sounded in his ear as the young man continued to watch the video, his arms running along Sora's body. Sora moaned as he felt the arms tweak his nipples through his clothing, his breathing escalating at the feeling.

Riku's other hand moved to his pants and slowly, teasingly undid them before thrusting his hand inside and finding what he sought. Sora gasped as Riku groped him, and moved trying to find a more comfortable position. Riku gasped as his cock rubbed against Sora's moving body, the brunette unconsciously stimulating the boys growing desire.

Riku couldn't take it anymore as he began to roughly move Sora's body, his hand releasing the boy's member. Sora cried out at the rough treatment as his pants were pulled off and tossed to the ground, his shirt soon joining it. He shivered as he felt the pre-cum from Riku's dick on his back, and moaned as he thought he felt it pulse as it pushed into him.

Sora groaned as he felt Riku moving underneath him, the platinum blonde's shirt being removed and then his lower hips moving so that he could wiggle his pants off without moving Sora. Sora gasped as Riku stopped moving, his cock coming to rest along Sora's crack. The older boy moved Sora's hips so his crack massaged Riku's length continuously, the throbbing meat teasing Sora's hole.

Riku kissed along Sora's neck, loving the way the boy's veins pulsed under his lips. He kissed his way up to the younger boy's ear and took a moment to catch his breath. He licked along the boy's ears drawing gasps of pleasure from the boy.

"Shall we find out if your still loose enough for me to take unprepared?"

Sora took in a shaky breath. "Riku..."

Riku chuckled. "Turn around."

Sora obeyed with some difficulty, he turned so he could face the silver-haired youth, whose sea-green eyes met his briefly. In that moment Sora saw them clouded over with lust and hunger, and it caused the boy to shiver and harden even more if possible. He gasped as he felt a finger push into his hole, his muscles clenching down on the invading force.

Riku began to prepare the boy, as he brought the brunette's chest upwards, his tongue darting out to tease the tantalizing pink buds that seemed to have swollen. Sora moaned as the tongue flicked over his nipples, before teeth carefully bit them playfully. His lower body began grinding into his lover's chest, his need being very apparent to the older boy.

Riku chuckled as he sucked on the bud, happy to see his little lover so excited. He slowly moved the three fingers inside the boy, feeling his need to violate the hole growing. He slowly and teasingly pulled his fingers out, hearing the boy groan in disappointment at the loss of something filling him.

Riku chuckled as he guided the boy's hips down, the brunette protesting as his dick stopped being ground against his lover's chest. He gasped though as he felt the head of what he wanted press against his entrance. Sora's head fell forward as he sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as he felt the head begin to push past the first few bits of muscle. He moaned as he felt his hole stretch and the feeling of being full greet him.

The older boy shivered as he felt his lover's breaths washing over his neck as the boy buried his head in the crock of Riku's neck. He groaned as his dick pushed deeper into the boy before he was fully emerged, and he paused to let his partner adjust once again. He waited for the signal to move to come and it did in the form of Sora teasingly licking and biting the exposed neck before him.

Riku grinned as he began moving the boy's hips, rolling them against his own as he thrust up a bit, trying to get deeper into the boy. Sora moaned as he felt Riku begin to move him, the pressure building as he threw his head back, beginning to move his hips on his own as he felt the pleasure increase. He breathed heavily as his eyes looked down at Riku when he felt the boy's head rest against his chest as the other boy's breathing increased.

Sora brought his hands up and gently pushed Riku away from his chest as he leaned his head down, hips still meeting his partners as they moved together as one. His lips met the other's and they began a battle for dominance, one that Riku quickly took control of as their hands began exploring each other's bodies with each roll of the hip. Riku's finding Sora's hard staff during one roll, and beginning to stroke it as both continued to kiss passionately, only breaking for quick moments to gather their breath.

Sora moaned into the kiss as he felt himself getting close to release and Riku sped up his thrusts as Sora began to more urgently roll his hips. Riku gasped as he felt the muscles strain and massage against him as the brunette drew closer to his release. Sora didn't last much longer as he shouted out Riku's name while releasing all over their chests and Riku's hand. Riku groaned as he felt the muscles clench around his cock and he thrusted desperately before releasing into the brunette.

Sora remained sitting on Riku's lap as he felt the seed fill his hole, eyes glazed over as he slumped against his partner. Riku held the boy against him as he tried to catch his breath, before moving the boy so that his cock popped out of the hole. He heard Sora groan tiredly at the empty filling and chuckled, kissing the side of the boy's head lovingly as he carefully stood from the chair. His hands lifting Sora by holding onto the boy's ass firmly, his cock stirring once again as he felt his seed leaking out of the twitching hole.

Sora had eventually awoke in their shared bed, not quiet remembering how he had gotten there. It wasn't till later that night that Riku explained about the cameras and had even mentioned that their little session together had also been recorded. Sora had blushed bright red as Roxas questioned about the earlier section. That night had led to another session taking place between all three.

Sora groaned as he felt his member harden from the thoughts of that day. His hand inching down to his cock as he felt it throb painfully against the bed sheets. Sora moaned as he began to massage it as he rolled onto his back so that it stuck straight into the air. His other hand found his ball sack as he began to massage those as well.

His hips rolled as he stroked his dick, his breathing quickening as he thought about the fact that this very act was being recorded. The very idea was enough to send pleasures through him and he sped up his ministrations moaning at the thought of what his lovers would do when they saw the recording. He knew they would be all over him, teasing him relentlessly as they tried to figure what had turned him on so.

Sora felt himself get close as he closed his eyes breathing deeply as he stroked the head, imagining that it was Roxas. He tugged and rolled his balls in his other hand, imaging Riku's hands massaging them, his tongue darting out to lick them teasingly. Sora cried out his lover's names as he released not a moment later, and eventually collapsed back on the bed.

He breathed heavily as he felt himself drifting, his mind still tired from waking late and the sudden amount of pleasure he had just delivered to himself. As he was slowly being lulled into a relaxing sleep as his breathing even he thought he felt the bed dip slightly. He gasped as he felt a wet appendage glide up his length.

He tiredly opened his eyes and felt his dick grow harder as he recognized his older brother's blonde hair as he licked Sora's dick clean. Sora bit back a groan as he weakly brought his hand to his mouth as he watched his brother lick him all over. Roxas nipped lightly at the head once he finished cleaning Sora of his cum. He then began licking his way up his brother's body, His own hard prick rubbing along Sora's body.

Sora's breath hitched as he noticed the blonde was already naked, meaning that he had to have been watching him for some time. He bit back a groan at the idea of the blonde watching him hungrily from the doorway as he pleasured himself. Roxas smirked as he pulled his younger brother's hand away from his mouth and lightly pecked his lips.

"I am so glad that you are fitting into your role so fast. Before you wouldn't have pleasured yourself without something pushing from us. Most certainly not when you were by yourself at that."

"Roxas..." The brunette gasped tiredly.

The blonde frowned, his blue eyes boring into Sora's identical pair. "One thing we need to work on is your stamina, I can't have you keep passing out on us after each session. Eventually we want to be able to take you repeatedly."

Sora's eyes flicked away, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry..."

Roxas sighed. "I'm not mad, it just means we need to find a way to build your stamina up."

Sora went to say something but gasped as Roxas rocked against him, their members rubbing against each other. Sora's eyes clenched shut as Riku kissed his throat lovingly, chuckling at the brunette's reaction. Sora began to meet the older boy's rocking with his own, growing desperate for release again. Roxas eventually began to rock more forcefully against Sora driving their rods together as he too became close to release.

The blonde had been holding back since he arrived home to see his younger brother masturbating. It wasn't long till they were both gasping out each other's names and moving against each other harshly. Not long after that their seeds soon covered their chests, combining together in a nice stream as they both cried out.

Roxas collapsed on top of Sora, satisfied and ready for another go, but as he looked at Sora he could tell the brunette was tired. The blonde sighed before kissing his brother deeply on the lips, the brunette not even bothering to fight for dominance this time. Roxas pulled away and rolled off his brother grabbing a nearby towel and cleaning them both off before tucking them both into the bed.

"Roxas?" Sora asked tiredly, half-expecting for Roxas to do more.

"You're tired, we'll leave it there for now. When you awake later we can have more fun, and Riku can join us then."

Sora nodded sleepily as he curled into his brother, content to just lie next to his warmth. Roxas smiled as he watched his brother before burying his head into the brown locks, breathing in the scent of his brother. It lulled him into a deep sleep as he relaxed, content just having his brother in his arms.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope that was enjoyable for you guys, it was definitely interesting to write. I have been toying with the best way to do this chapter. I think this turned out to be a very good way to do it. I've also been trying to decide where I want to take this story especially concerning the fourth member of the group. I have finally decided on a suitable fourth member now I just need to decide when exactly he should join the fun.**

**Reviewer's corner: **

**LissyGudiya: Thanks for the review!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
